


Stay the Night

by pimpinsharkboy (lilrei)



Category: Free!
Genre: Current Relationship, First Time, M/M, rinharuweek, stay the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/pimpinsharkboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has never stayed over Haru's house, or vice versa. He learns some new things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

Shoving his hands into Haru’s sweater, Rin nuzzled his chin into the collar. Because it belonged to the other boy it was a little snug, but he enjoyed the scent it brought. Rin sat on the floor in front of Haru’s couch as the two watched some movie he wasn’t even paying attention to. As the pictures on the screen flitted by, all Rin could think of was the feel of the dark-haired boy’s fingers combing through his hair.

Haru always had this little subconscious habit of touching Rin when they were relaxed. It was always gentle and exploratory. The soft touches conveyed a curiosity that Rin found heartwarming. While the redhead would always hug people or initiate contact, Haru only touched Rin when he was thinking about something else.

When the movie ended, Rin stretched his arms above his head and yawned. It was getting late and he should probably head home if he wanted make his flight in the morning. As he stood up, Haru uncurled his body from the couch. The dark-haired boy had folded himself up to a comfortable sitting position on the couch, but now he looked a little concerned.

“What time is your flight tomorrow?”, his blue eyes sparkled.

Rin smiled and tugged the sweater back down over his waist. It had ridden up a little bit over his abdomen and he could tell Haru was staring.

“It’s not until around 2pm, but it’ll take a while to get to the airport”, Rin padded into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk from the fridge.

He could hear the dark-haired man turn the tv off as well as grab the dvd out of the player. Running his tongue over his teeth, Rin popped open the refrigerator and grabbed his jug of milk. Haru didn’t like it much so he was free to drink straight from the jug. Gulping down the liquid, he closed the fridge and tossed the empty carton into the trash. He’d need to pick some more milk up when he returned.

Rin glanced at the remnants of their dinner, clean dishes and cooking materials were drying by the sink peacefully. The two of them had spent way too long on washing the dishes due to Rin feeling the constant urge to put soap bubbles on Haru’s nose. His boyfriend would always scrunch up his nose in the cutest way and pout back. If his only retaliation was to bump their shoulders together, Rin would make a mental note to always bother him.

“It’s pretty cold out…”, Haruka silently entered the kitchen and rested his elbows on the counter. 

“Hmmm…”, Rin hummed absently as he brushed past him to go grab his things from the living room.

Whenever he stayed over Haru’s house, their conversations usually lead up to this. Rin would come over saying that he definitely had to go back home, yet the other man would always try to get him to stay. Rin was usually pretty busy, so he’d never actually stayed over Haru’s home before.

“You could always just get up early”, the raven continued from in the kitchen.

Rin chuckled as his voice echoed from the other room. When he found his scarf on the floor, he haphazardly wrapped it around his neck. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in staying, but that he’d never done it before. It was simply a habit that Rin felt was part of who he was. 

Just as RIn turned to walk back to the front hallway, he noticed Haru in his way. The raven was pouting with his arms folded over his chest, looking cute as ever. 

“Just stay over”, the dark-haired man gripped the scarf around Rin’s neck and started to unwrap it.

Rin frowned and held onto the other man’s hands. 

“I should probably get home…”, Rin tried.

“You already packed right?”, Haru was interlacing their fingers.

Rin’s heart sped up as he tried to find a good excuse to leave. Every part of his body was telling him that he should go home and double check his suitcases, pack his travel bag, and even make sure he had his flight time right. But with Haru here practically begging him to stay, he felt the temptation to stay.

“I missed you”, the other man pressed their bodies together, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist.

It was too late. There was no way he could get away from that, especially since Haru still smelled like the hot chocolate they’d had earlier. Sighing, the redhead conceded by wrapping his boyfriend up in a hug.

“I’ll be back in another 2 months”, he whispered into the raven’s ear.

Feeling him shiver, Rin cupped Haru’s face in his hands, thumbing over his cheek. 

“But it is late, if I’m going to get up early we should go to sleep”, he pressed a light kiss to the other’s lips. “I’ll take the couch”.

Haru frowned and grabbed onto Rin’s wrist. His tight hold and annoyed expression told Rin he’d gotten something wrong. He wasn’t sure about how Haru got to bed or what his habits were. Maybe the couch was off-limits. The closest thing he’d done to sleeping over Haru’s house would’ve been when they had sex for the first time and Rin slept a few hours before realizing he had to meet with his coach the next day.

Haru groaned and dragged Rin up the stairs with a smirk on his face. Rin’s face heated up when he realized what was happening. They hadn’t seen each other in a few months, and the redhead was starting to feel the distance. Through the heat coming from Haru’s body, Rin felt his pulse quicken when they climbed the stairs. 

He was in Haru’s home again and they were all alone. Even though he’d been in Japan all week on break, they had been busy with meeting friends and family. Today was the last and only day the two of them could be together and enjoy each other’s company.

When they got to Haru’s room, Rin couldn’t get enough of Haru’s mouth. Their kissing was fevered and passionate always, mostly due to the lack of previous attachment. Rin’s hands smoothed up and down Haru’s waist until the other man tugged his sweater up and over Rin’s head.

“This is mine?”

“I kind of stole it last time…”, Rin muttered as heat rushed to his cheeks.

Haru chuckled and kissed Rin again, backing him towards the bed. They rolled on top of the comforter as Haru straddled the redhead’s hips. Running his hands all over Rin’s torso, it seemed like he was trying to re-memorize their feeling. Rin hummed and pulled Haru back down for a kiss. As their lips moved together, Haru pulled away to whisper into the redhead’s ear as his hand trailed down past his hips.

“Gonna make you so glad you stayed…”.

 

Rin lay on his back for a while before sitting up against the headboard. Haru was curled up against his chest but had to move when Rin shifted. He muttered an apology to the other man who glared up at him. Tangling his fingers in silky black hair, Rin looked around the room for his boxers. It was too cold to sleep naked.

“Where’d you put my boxers?” Rin traced a little heart on the back of Haru’s neck with his fingertip.

Haru yawned and sat up himself. His usually coordinated hair was sticking out in many directions as he looked around, dazed. Rin watched as he processed the words that had been spoken, then as his eyes lit up when he understood. 

“Threw them on the floor…”, Haru mumbled before sliding out of bed to retrieve them. “Couldn’t believe you still wear the shark ones”, he tossed them at the redhead.

“What? They’re cute”, Rin caught the toss but took time to admire Haru’s ass. “Not as bad as those Spiderman ones you had”.

Haru simply huffed and found his own underwear somewhere on the floor. After running his fingers through his hair, the raven shuffled out of the room. Rin lay back down on the bed and shimmied his boxers up on his hips. Pulling the covers over his shoulders, he was fully prepared to go to sleep.

“What are you doing?” Haru was peeking in from the doorway.

“What’s it look like? Sleeping”, Rin eyed him with a confused expression.

“Without brushing your teeth?”

“I’m kind of tired?” Rin asked like Haru was supposed to understand.

Haru raised his eyebrows.

“Are you serious? That’s gross”, the raven stuck out his tongue and went back out in the hallway.

Rin didn’t see what the big deal was. He brushed his teeth normally and always in the mornings. So why did it matter if he was too lazy to brush them just now? Groaning, the redhead conceded in getting up to follow Haru into the bathroom. He was probably just worried about morning breath or something.

When he got into the bathroom, Rin scowled.

“What the hell are you doing?” he said with disgust.

Haru paused in his putting water on top of the toothpaste already on his brush.

“What?”

Rin realized he’d never actually seen the raven get ready for bed, or brush his teeth. Rin grabbed the extra toothbrush Haru put out for him and wet it before putting toothpaste on it.

“That’s so weird…”, he muttered while brushing his teeth.

The raven shrugged and continued as he was going. When the blue-eyed boy brushed his teeth, he made sure to brush each individual tooth with a circular motion. Rin usually just ran the brush over his teeth because when he was younger the sharp enamel would sometimes cut up the brush. He always ended up with bristles stuck between his teeth.

After he was done, Haru spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth with the sink water before grabbing a towel to wipe his mouth. 

Rin just swallowed the toothpaste.

“Wh…”, it was Haru’s turn to look at his boyfriend with disgust. “Why did…?”

“Hmm?” Rin blinked, he always swallowed the toothpaste.

“Don’t do that!”, Haru yanked the toothbrush from Rin’s hand. “You’re not supposed to swallow toothpaste! At least rinse your mouth!”

Rin rolled his eyes and groaned.

“You sound like my mom…”, he really wasn’t in the mood to be doing anything other than sleeping.

Haru simply glared back at him and handed him a glass to use to rinse his mouth out. Rin reluctantly did as he was told but hated being told what to do. Haru was already back in his room, probably doing some other weird ritual he didn’t before bed.

Was it really that weird that he swallowed his toothpaste?

Coming back into the bedroom, Rin shivered. He was still only wearing his boxers and he intended to sleep that way. At least until he noticed Haru putting on actual pajamas. Rin didn’t think he’d actually worn pajamas since he was in middle school.

But they looked cute on Haru. The little moon designs on the blue bottoms were so cute that Rin smiled. Although they rode low on his hips, Rin couldn’t do anything but see his drowsy boyfriend as he crawled into bed wearing them. 

“You’re going to sleep like that?” Haru looked Rin up and down. “Won’t it be cold?”

“Not with you”, Rin wiggled his eyebrows earning a groan from the other man.

Sliding into bed, Rin covered himself in the blankets over Haru’s bed and curled up next to the other man. He tucked his head under Haru’s chin as the raven wrapped his arms around his waist. Haru was touching him absentmindedly again, tracing his fingertips over his back.

“When will you be back again?” the raven asked with a yawn.

“I’ll just be gone 2 months”, Rin yawned back.

They’d be separated for a while but he knew they would be alright. Even though they’d been together for years, he was still learning new things with the man he’d fallen in love with during middle school. He knew that even though things would be difficult, knowing that Haru was here waiting for him would make it all worth it.

“Don’t bring back any spiders you dork”.

“Love you too…”, Rin drifted off with a smile.

 

The next morning Rin got up early and got dressed to leave. After kissing Haru’s cheek he was up and ready to go. Haru watched him drowsily move about getting ready to leave in a little bit of confused. He wasn’t really a morning person. 

Seeing him to the door, Haru pulled Rin into a tight hug.

“I’ll be right here”.

“I’ll come right back”, Rin kissed the raven’s lips before stepping out into the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is SUPER rushed for day 1 of rinharu week, prompt: Firsts  
> I thought it'd be cute if they got to know the routines each has before they went to bed ^^


End file.
